


Dias de nieve

by LuzAlvz



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzAlvz/pseuds/LuzAlvz
Summary: Sofia y Cedric disfrutan de pasar un agradable tiempo juntos en la blanca nieve, entre juegos, risas y caricias.*Sofia es mayor de edad, tiene 20 años.
Kudos: 1





	Dias de nieve

**Author's Note:**

> *no soy dueño de Sofia the first, o alguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia.  
> *Sofia es mayor, tiene 20 años.  
> esta es otra de mis historias de Cedfia, las cuales puedes encontrar tambien en Wattpad, bajo el mismo usuario LuzAlvz.  
> sin mas, disfruta de tu lectura.

Era una mañana cálida, a comparación de la noche anterior, que se había presentado una tormenta de nieve en el reino de Enchancia, la cual dejó a su paso una capa blanca sobre todo el suelo, cubriendo así todo el césped.   
A lo lejos se ve una joven con un abrigo ligero de color morado, que va danzando entre la nieve dejando huellas a su paso.

 **-Entra ya que te** **dará** **un** **resfriado** **-** dijo una voz a lo lejos.  
La chica solo rio y siguió saltando con rumbo al jardín.  
 **-** **Anda** **vamos** **adentro** **,** **el** **chef** **Andre** **preparo** **chocolate** **caliente** **y** **galletas** **.-**

 **-** **O** **que** **?,** **acaso** **esta** **preocupado** **por** **mi** **, n** **o** **sera** **que** **usted** **es** **el** **que** **tiene** **frío** **-** dijo la joven mirándolo a lo lejos con las manos en la espalda.

 **-** **Ja** **!!** **Frío** **yo** **?** **.** **Por** **favor-** dijo levantando una ceja **-** **Es** **solo** **que** **siendo** **una** **princesa** **delicada** **no** **debes** **estar** **acostumbrada** **a** **estos** **climas** **.-**

De pronto una bola de nieve golpeo suavemente en su túnica, haciéndolo mirar a aquella joven que no contuvo la risa por su acto.

 **-** **Sofia** **,** **te** **metiste** **con** **el** **hechicero** **equivocado** **!!** **.-** Dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger un poco de nieve para arrojarla a la princesa.  
Arrojó la bola de nieve, pero Sofia dio un salto esquivando el ataque.

 **-** **Jaja** **!** **Es** **lo** **único** **que** **puede** **hacer?-** rio mientras arrojaba una bola mas contra el hechicero.

Se arrojaron nieve por un tiempo más, hasta que se dieron cuenta que habían entrado al laberinto.

Cansados de tanto correr y arrojarse nieve, se detuvieron para tomar un poco de aire. Estaban justo uno a lado del otro sentados sobre el suelo blanco y suave. Ella tomo solo un poco de nieve y la colocó sobre la cabeza de él.

 **-** **Gane** **!!-** Dijo con voz juguetona mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.  
Él la miró y levantó una ceja, después se rio junto con ella, la miro fijamente, sus mejillas rojas por el frío y sus ojos azules que se iluminaban como dos estrellas. La abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

 **-** **oh** **Cedric** **te** **amo** **tanto-** dijo Sofia mientras se apretaba mas haca él para obtener un poco mas de calor.

Él suspiro   
**-** **Mi** **princesa** **,** **yo** **también** **te** **amo** **.** **Ahora** **vamos** **,** **debemos** **entrar** **antes** **de** **que** **tus** **padres** **me** **castiguen** **por** **tenerte** **afuera** **con** **este** **clima** **.**

Se levantaron y caminaron de regreso al castillo, Cedric se quito su túnica y se la puso a Sofia para darle un poco mas de calor.   
La abrazo y entraron juntos al castillo.

 **-** **Oh** **aquí** **están** **, ¿** **donde** **estaban** **?** **Hace** **rato** **que** **los** **estoy** **buscando-** dijo Baileywick

 **-** **Estábamos** **disfrutando** **de** **la** **nieve** **que** **dejo** **la** **tormenta** **de** **ayer-** Dijo Sofia

 **-Si, puedo ver eso; Cedric,** **lleva** **a** **Sofia** **por** **algo** **cálido** **,** **no** **querrás** **que** **tu** **prometida** **se** **resfrié** **unos** **días** **antes** **de** **la** **boda-** dijo el mayordomo lanzando una mirada a Cedric.

 **-Claro** **Baileywick** **lo** **se** **.** Dijo Cedric entre dientes.

Sofia y Cedric se dirigieron a una sala con una chimenea,donde se sentaron cerca del fuego, mientras una chica del servicio les llevaba chocolate caliente y galletas.   
Después de tanto que pasaron para poder estar juntos y que sus padres aceptaran su relación, al fin podían estar juntos sin tener que ocultar su amor.

Fin 


End file.
